


Mission Accomplished

by marysiak



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, None - Freeform, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysiak/pseuds/marysiak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an unauthorised followup to the story Man on a Mission by duckie7582 and is pretty much just porn starring BB/DM/OB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Man on a Mission](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/189100) by duckie7582. 



> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014.

   
[Mission Accomplished](http://monaboyd.net/archive/viewstory.php?sid=37) by [Marysia](http://monaboyd.net/archive/viewuser.php?uid=10)

   
Summary: This is an unauthorised followup to the story Man on a Mission by duckie7582 and is pretty much just porn starring BB/DM/OB.  
Categories: [Lotrips](http://monaboyd.net/archive/browse.php?type=categories&catid=20) Characters:   
Chapters:  1 Completed: No  
Word count: 2724 Read: 1043  
Published: 02 Dec 2003 Updated: 02 Dec 2003

Title: Mission Accomplished  
Author: Marysia  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: DomOrliBilleh  
Summary: hot sex d00d. Grammar is the bane of my existence.  
Disclaimer: to the best of my knowledge this did not happen  
Note: this is an unauthorised followup to the story Man on a Mission by duckie7582

The walk to the hotel room was oddly surreal. The bright steady lighting after the flashing darkness of the club, the cool hum of air conditioning, the silence.

There was a moments paranoia as he approached the door. Dom and Billy were known pranksters. What if they were only teasing? What if he got there and they just fell about laughing and sent him home. He bit the inside of his mouth as he dug the keycard out of his pocket. His trousers were tight and just putting his hand in his pocket was tormenting.

They had been hard too, he reminded himself. He knocked sharply twice and then swiped the card, opening the door without waiting for an answer.

They haven't waited.

Billy glances up as Orlando enters and grins at him. A predatory look unlike his usual light smirk. He is crouched over Dom on the bed, Dom is shirtless and sprawled and hasn't opened his eyes yet. He doesn't until Billy's weight is lifted off him and he looks to see where it has gone. He sees Orlando and smiles too, confident and lazy and hot, sitting up on his elbows.

Billy takes the card from his hand and chucks it on a nearby table. Takes his hand and tugs him closer. It's funny how Billy is shorter than him until he looks into his eyes and then he can't see anything else and it doesn't seem to matter. Billy is kissing him and he feels captured. How that happened when he had been the one stalking the club for prey he's not quite sure, but then it had been two against one after all.

And now it is again, two against one, as Dom grows tired of waiting and watching on the bed and his firm body is pressed along Orlando's back. Those hands measure Orli's sides, explore the bones of his hips, reach around and pull the three of them tight as they reach for Billy's body. Orli tips back onto Dom's shoulder as Billy's hips are ground into his by Dom's questing hands. Billy's mouth slides down his neck as his small hands efficiently undo his shirt.

Orli turns his head into Dom's neck. "God," he whispers hoarsely. "Want you."

Dom turns into him, kisses him wetly, open mouthed, tongues dancing in and out and around, exploring textures, tickling and then pressing hard together in that slide that's almost like sex itself.

They are broken apart when Billy pulls him forward to remove the shirt. He loses Dom altogether in the exchange as he can't seem to stop watching Billy as he undoes Orli's trousers, eyes holding him still. He slides his hand inside and strokes Orli gently making him gasp.

"I want Dom to fuck you," he says. And it takes Orli a good minute to actually process the words because he was too busy watching Billy's face, his eyes and his mouth. "Would you like that?" he prompts, still gentle but persistent.

Orli stares at him, dazed. "What? I mean... yes. Yes."

Billy smiles, he's amused by Orli's befuddled response and it glitters in his green eyes. He hasn't stopped stroking him, slow and steady, like the waves when you lie at the very edge of the sea.

He breaks the eye contact and looks around, his hand stopping but not letting go. He is looking for Dom.

Dom is on the bed again, naked now. He kneels in the middle, eyes eager, more than ready. Orli stares at him now and he waggles his tongue at Orli with a lewd thrust of his hips as Billy is stripping the rest of Orli's clothes off. There are lube and condoms ready at his side. He runs his hands over his body teasingly as he waits for them. He still has the leather cuff on his wrist. There are tan lines low on his hips.

Orli has no tan lines, his olive skin is even and smooth under Billy's hands. Billy is still fully dressed. Orli wonders if he means only to watch. He doesn't want that. He wants to see Billy come.

But Billy is leading him over to the bed by the hand. He kisses him again at the edge of it, hands smoothing down his chest, over his hips and round his ass. The backs of his knees are against the bed and he feels it dip as Dom comes closer. Tongue on the back of his neck, another hand on his hip.

"Fucking gorgeous," Dom says appreciatively against his skin as wet fingers slide down the crease of his buttocks. "Wanted to fuck you for ages."

Orli can only see the dark wall on the other side of the room, and that through the sparkles floating past his eyes. Billy's head is on his shoulder, watching Dom maybe. Billy's hands are steadying him, one on the opposite hip from Dom's, the other on his other shoulder. He wants the hand back on his cock, that would steady him more than anything else, cause his cock feels like it might escape otherwise. Hard and throbbing and bobbing and untouched between them as Dom's finger penetrates him. Orli's hands are on Billy's hips, gripping but not pulling, feeling the denim and the studs at the corners of the pockets and the leather of his belt. He says "Oh!" and closes his eyes and tries not to fall down as Dom opens him up with insistent exploring fingers.

"Oh yeah," says Dom with satisfaction.

"We better get him on the bed," says Billy with a smile in his voice again. "Otherwise he's going to fall over."

Orli might be annoyed that Billy seems to find him so amusing if it weren't for the fact that right now he doesn't care, doesn't care. Not with Dom's fingers slowly fucking him into oblivion, he could come like this almost, if he wasn't having to expend concentration on the not falling over. His legs are shaking. Yes, onto the bed.

Dom's fingers withdraw and he complains wordlessly even as Billy is pushing him onto his back. Dom grabs him under his arms and with a quick tug he his splayed out in the middle of the bed. Billy seems a long way away in the dim lighting, standing at the end of the bed, just looking at him.

Then his view is blocked by Dom moving between his legs like the sun eclipsing the moon, all bright tan skin and energy and wanting. He smooths Orli's legs up, grins hungry and excited. Then just as Orli's eyes fall closed he sees the moon slip back into sight, orbiting the bed and tugging at him.

Dom's fingers skim Orli's cock before returning to their previous task. Over his moan he hears Dom say, "You gonna get undressed or what, Bills?"

"Yeah," the answer is quiet from near his head. The bed dips and he glances to the side, Billy is watching Dom touch him as he slowly undoes his shirt. His eyes are sharp and at odds with the ease of his movements. Orli wants to kiss him and he reaches out with a hand to touch his leg. Billy looks at him and shrugs off his shirt revealing paler skin than the others, light sprinkling of hair on his chest.

Orli reaches for him. "Want you too."

Billy smiles for him, kisses him. "What do you want, Orli?" he asks. His fingers stroke over Orli's nipples, catching them.

Orli gasps, his words lost in Billy's mouth as he kisses him again.

"Quit messing about Bill," Dom complains from far away. "Can I fuck him now? I could hammer nails with this thing."

Billy pulls away and laughs, throwing a pillow at Dom's head. "You have no sense of mood," he scolds.

"Get your trousers off, you weirdo," Dom orders. "Or I'll fuck him without you."

Orli wonders what it is they have planned, Dom has obviously been waiting for Billy to do something.

Billy is away from him now, walking down to Dom. Then the fingers are gone and he is stranded in the dark as Billy kisses Dom hard and Dom struggles to get his trousers open with slick fingers. Billy pushes him away and takes them off himself, naked now too, kissing Dom again as if Orli isn't there and he feels forgotten, but they are good together. Good to watch. They both turn to him together, hands looped around each others waists. Hungry twins, dark and light in ways that have nothing to do with colour.

"How do you want him?" Dom asks, and being talked about like that makes Orli's cock dance for them.

"Have to be on his knees," Billy answers. "If I'm to see you."

"Yeah," Dom agrees. "Shame though, he looks good on his back."

"He does at that."

"We could tip his head back over the edge of the bed," Dom suggests wickedly.

Billy is just looking him over thoughtfully and his gaze raises goose pimples where it falls, or at least it feels that way.

"Whatever you want," Orli answers hopefully, though he hasn't been asked. He is forming an idea of what they want. He hasn't felt this achingly out of control in a long time, but he knows it's through choice. He's indulging himself in it, indulging them, and it feels wonderfully decadent and thrilling. He wonders momentarily how different things might have been had he taken Elijah back with him to his own room. He's glad he didn't.

Billy is pleased with his response, he can tell. He steps to the edge of the bed, "Come here then."

Orlando obeys, coming to sit at the end of the bed, hands reaching out to finally touch soft pale skin, dappled to golden-pink tan where the sun has reached the V of his neck and his arms. Billy lets him touch, standing between his legs as Orli mouths his nipples.

"The bed's too low for that," Billy tells Dom. "Get behind him and stop causing trouble or I'll fuck him myself and you can sit in the corner and watch."

"You wouldn't dare!" Dom exclaims in mock horror. But Orli feels him climb back on the bed fast enough that he thinks maybe Billy would dare, and he would let him, because he likes this side to Billy that he hasn't really paid much attention to before.

Billy is moving him back now and Dom's hands are on his hips too, bringing him to his hands and knees and making room for Billy on the bed. Billy is kneeling in front of him and he feels oddly nervous. He's sure now what they want and the thing is, he's never actually done it before, well not both at the same time, and he has this annoying need to be really good. He wants Billy to be impressed, wants to make him come so hard he can't breathe or think or see. And he doesn't know if he can do that while Dom is ruining his concentration in the best possible way.

Billy's hands are in his hair, laying his head down in his lap and turning it to the side when Orli would have reached out to taste him. "Not yet," he whispers. Then louder, "Do it slow, Dom, for now. Start slow."

Orli's arms are wrapped around Billy as Dom pushes his knees further apart, his eyelashes flutter against Billy's thigh.

Dom slides into him slowly, as instructed, and with a low tumbled groan of expletives ending in, "Fuck, yeah."

Orli hums against Billy's skin. He'd planned to do the fucking tonight, but this is nice. This is very nice. Billy's hands are holding his wrists still against the bed and Dom starts a rhythm of light deep thrusts, pulling a little further out each time. Each one makes a little burst of light behind his closed eyes and he feels a bit dizzy. Heat is rolling down his spine, sweat starting to pool at the backs of his knees and the nape of his neck. He turns his head and gasps into Billy's lap, flexing as the buzz grows inside him.

Billy releases his hands and tips up his chin. "Now, I think," he says.

"God, yes," Orli gasps, steadying himself as Billy leans back on his arms to give him room.

Dom is slowly increasing the speed of his thrusts and Orli is desperate now to taste Billy, to give him some small part of what he is feeling, or maybe just to know what it's like to be filled completely. He takes him into his mouth in one swift move, seeking the shape and weight and fit of him. He'd once joked that you never really knew a cock till you'd had it in your mouth, but he'd meant it. Maps it with his tongue, fits it against the back of his throat.

Billy aah's in satisfaction and opens his legs more to let Orli fit his hand between them, reach for the balls that are already growing tight against his body in anticipation. He tries to keep control, to trace the shape of the veins and ridges with his tongue, lick the pearls of pre-cum with his tongue, but it's as difficult as he'd thought. Dom is rocking him now with each thrust and it's all he can do not to fall into that and forget what he's doing.

Billy's hand fists in his hair. "Just relax," he says. "Don't get too fancy, just relax and take it." And he starts to thrust slow and steady into Orli's mouth, holding his head in place with that one hand. His rhythm matches Dom's before long and Orli just braces himself, looking up through his lashes to watch Billy's face.

Billy is watching Dom with those steady demanding eyes and he thinks that probably Dom is watching right back. He is caught between them, two gravity wells moulding his body into the shape they want.

Dom is stroking him now, hard and fast and his head is spinning with the rhythm of it and the growing lack of oxygen, unable to breath fast enough through his nose. He needs to gasp and pant but his mouth his full and all he can do is moan around it and hear them as they encourage each other and praise him and push closer and closer to the edge. He is so close he can't feel his limbs any more.

"Gonna come, Bill," Dom gasps. "Nearly there."

Orlando thinks so too, it's either that or he's about to pass out, or maybe both. He can't think any more. Can't breathe at all.

The end is a tangle of sound and taste and fingers bruising his hips and nearly pulling out his hair and the burning need for air is only making him higher as he swallows panicked around Billy's cock and comes over Dom's hand.

He thinks maybe he does pass out for a moment as when he can put concepts together again he is lying on his stomach with his head pillowed on Billy's thigh and Dom is a heavy weight across his lower back and legs.

He is vaguely aware that his jaw aches and he needs the toilet, but these are vague annoyances. Mostly he is of the opinion that he has accomplished his mission... and then some.

\- The End -

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://monaboyd.net/archive/viewstory.php?sid=37>


End file.
